She's Different
by alyssialui
Summary: Bella has tickets to see her favourite band perform live: Lord Voldemort. Bellamort. Rock Star!AU.


_A/N: Bella meets the lead singer of her favourite band, Lord Voldemort. Bellamort. Rock Star!AU._

_Submission for:_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challeng**__**e: **__Rock Star!AU_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix almost screamed outloud as she held the pair of tickets to her chest. After calling around to numerous stores and promising generous favours, she finally got tickets to see her favourite band perform live: Lord Voldemort!<p>

She could remember the first time she had ever heard them. She had been at school with her friends sitting at under their usual tree when Lucius had pulled up one of their songs on his music player. She had stopped her note-taking to listen as the music spoke to her in ways nothing else did. The lyrics were deep and meaningful, the melody sent waves through her body and the rhythm beat in time with her heart. Afterwards, she devoted her time to learning everything about them, including their lead singer, Tom Riddle.

Something about his voice just pulled her in and never let her go. She longed for the opportunity to see the man in person and the day had finally come, but who could she take? Andromeda? No, she hated this type of music. Narcissa? She was too delicate for this crowd.

"Hey, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix shouted as she walked past her tall friend in the school hallway. "You're taking me out tonight!"

He just grinned, used to her bossy attitude. They had been friends for a long time, their parents having known each other from before they were born. They had tried dating at one point as well but it had never worked out well for either of them and they decided to just remain apart. He replied, "Give me the details and I'll pick you up later."

* * *

><p>"The crowd's going crazy out there for us," Nott said as he pushed open the door to the small lounge the promoter had put them up in. He walked towards the small ice bucket on the nearby table and pulled out a bottle of beer.<p>

"Toss one of those to me, will you?" Avery asked from this spot on the couch without looking up from his fingers as they strummed the guitar strings.

Nott smiled before tossing a bottle over to their bass guitarist before it was snatched out of the air by Tom. Tom scowled at the offending liquid before walking over to Nott and taking his as well. "You know we're not to drink this before the show," he said.

"Lighten up, will you," Avery said. He stopped his playing to tug one of the bottles out of Tom's hands. "One beer isn't going to do anything. I don't even sing that much," he said as he opened the top and took a swig. "Nott on the other hand."

Nott glared over at Avery before saying, "Tom, you always get so irritated before a show and in the end, it always goes well." He tried to take the other bottle from Tom but his band leader dropped it back into the ice bucket.

"It goes well because we work hard and we take care of ourselves. I will not have alcohol inhibit your performance tonight," Tom said.

"Like it did with that girl from the last concert," Yaxley joked. Avery laughed, almost spitting out his beer, before clapping Yaxley on the back.

"Curse that girl's big mouth," Nott muttered.

"According to you, her mouth was a blessing," Yaxley teased, "before it came time for the main event."

"Piss off," Nott said. "Least I actually get girls."

"Hey, we all get girls," Avery said, draining the last of his beer. "The only one who doesn't do anything with them is Tom."

"I don't need those silly girls whose IQs are less than their ages. They're all so predictable," Tom said.

"Who cares about their IQs when their bodies are so," Avery said as he gestured with his hands in the air.

All the guys laughed before Nott came up and threw an arm around Tom, "Hey, don't make the man feel bad. He wants a classy girl with a bit more to her than looks."

"Well it'll be hard to find those from these," Yaxley said, while sneaking a bottle out of the ice bucket for himself. "But it's fun to look."

The three men laughed again as Tom scowled. He was about to shout that them again when the door to the room opened. The promoter came in and said, "Welcome again, guys. We're ready for you in five minutes."

Yaxley dropped the unopened beer bottle back into the ice bucket and the four men trooped out of the lounge.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix let out another frustrated groan. "When are they going to come on stage?" she asked.<p>

"They have to let the hype build up first, Bella," Rodolphus explained as she snatched his drink to take a sip.

"I paid good money for these tickets. I demand-" Bella began but then someone came on stage and said, "Thank you all for waiting! Are you ready for Lord Voldemort!"

Bella and Rodolphus cheered along with the crowd as smoke filled the stage. Four figures walked onto the stage towards their instruments, one walking directly to the microphone placed in the middle. Then the spotlight was turned on and the drummer counted them in.

The crowd was in a frenzy as the music blared over the speakers, but Bella only heard Tom. She watched him, the way his mouth moved as he sang the words to the song, the way he walked across the stage and commanded the audience.

"Bella," Rodolphus said, reaching out to her but she shrugged him off as her feet moved forward. She needed to touch him, she needed to know what he felt like.

She shoved all the other girls out of her way until she was right beneath Tom, able to see the colour of his eyes and the sweat on his brow. But that still wasn't enough.

She jumped the barrier and climbed onto the stage quickly. She saw the surprise on Tom's face at the girl who had the nerve to push her way onto the stage but he didn't stop the song. She looked over her shoulder to see the security about to come on stage so she acted quickly.

She grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him close to her before placing her mouth on his. The music stopped, the microphone screeched and the world seemed to stand still. It was just her lips moving in tandem with Tom's.

She pulled away and he smiled at her. "No girl has ever done that. Who are you?"

She smiled and said, "I'm B-"

"We'll take it from here, Tom," the security guard said as he grabbed Bellatrix's hand and proceeded to drag her off the stage.

"Bellatrix Black!" she screamed while trying to get out of the guard's grip, but her efforts were futile. "564-943-6532!"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you did that," Rodolphus said with a laugh as he drove Bellatrix home. After being dragged off the stage, she was kicked out of the auditorium and quickly called Rodolphus to take her home. "But if it was anyone, it would be you."<p>

"I can't believe it either," she said. "But I just had to."

They were driving down Trent when Rodolphus asked, "Wanna stop somewhere for something to eat?"

"Sure," Bella asked. All that commotion had made her hungry.

They were sitting at one of the booths of the fast food restaurant when her mobile phone buzzed on the table.

_"You are different, Miss Black. If you aren't busy, I'd like to meet you. Please tell me a good time. -Tom"_

Bella screamed, holding the phone out before her, reading the words over and over. Could this be real?

"What? What is it?" Rodolphus asked.

She wordlessly showed him the phone screen, still scared to speak. Rodolphus leaned back and took a bit of his burger. "Only you, Bella."


End file.
